callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Danger Close (perk)
Untitled Anyone know exactly which killstreak rewards benefit from this perk? Ryukira 09:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) What is the purpose for the Danger Close Youtube video? Seriously, it has barely anything to do with Danger Close.. killstreaks Both of the airstrikes, AC130, Chopper Gunner and Harrier Strike. The heli's don't and harrier after the bombs have landed and it starts to hover. --GUNN88 12:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) i forgot, the predator missile aswel.--GUNN88 12:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Is it confirmed that it doesnt do any damage increase to the helicopters attacks (attack 7 and pavelow 9) and what about sentry guns (5) do those benefit in anyway, or cant they be seen as "air support" - Basura Nephilim It does not help the Chopper Gunner, nor the 25mm gun of the AC130, at least not on the PS3. This has been confirmed by analysing the code and parameters given to each killstreak. They are the same - Mischa No, they are not the same. On both PS3 and Xbox, every killstreak that shoots or uses bombs has their damage increased. Danger Close Pro is sort of like Stopping Power for killstreaks. 23:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Explosive Range "Using Danger Close on the Javelin will make the blast radius even bigger in addition to increasing its damage, greatly increasing its deadly potential. " Is this true, and confirmed? I was under the impression that Danger Close only increased explosive damage. If it does increase range, by how much does it increase it, and does it only affect the Javelin? Pup42512n 01:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n first off, sign your posts. second, yes. danger close increases explosive damage and radius. and you know what? The javelin is an explosion. BELIEVE IT. --TNT LotLP 09:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Just wanted to make sure. So, does it increase the radius by 1.4x, just like the damage? Pup42512n 01:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Hrm, I'm not sure about that. it actually seems to vary per explosive. but, then again, it is VERY hard to measure. If you play on a console, I would suggest trying to go in a player match and test the differences, made easier and faster with one man army perk. it'll give you an estimate... but no hard numbers. --TNT LotLP 01:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Remember that the One Man Army perk takes the place of your secondary weapon slot, so you'll only be able to test explosive weapons in the primary slot if you use One Man Army. Off the top of my head I think that only the Grenade Launcher is a primary slot explosive weapon. You could however be able to easily test equipment (claymores, semtex, grenades, etc). Ddd44 02:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was kinda what I was going for. Especially semtex/C4. I mean, do you really need increased range on the javelin? Really? --TNT LotLP 02:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Javelin Glitch The wording about the Javelin glitch makes it sound like it was removed because players considered it "annoying" and "noobish." It's more likely that it was removed because it was an unintended glitch. :) - 20:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Except that people did consider it annoying and noobish, as did I. Unless you think that being able to walk near someone and kill them if when die is not annoying or noobish. Marslighthouse 17:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Video What the hell does that video show or prove? Its pointless in being there. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 10:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) wish thet had this in BO to counter those damm fj users